One type of known fishing lure is known as a "spinnerbait," wherein a V-shaped length of wire includes one or more blades (i.e., shiny flat metal plates, generally shaped in an oval form) or spoons (i.e., blades having a concave form) on one arm of the V, and the other arm bears a plug weight having a single trailing hook embedded therein. A skirt of tendrils is then often provided on the plug weight. The spinnerbait lure is attached to fishing line by tying the line near the vertex of the V. When the spinnerbait is cast out and retrieved, the spinners (the blades/spoons) move about in the water to reflect light in a variety of directions, and they also create vibrations in the water which are detected by fish. The tendrils of the skirt also move to catch the attention of fish. Spinnerbait lures are commonly used for catching aggressive game fish, particularly bass.